A vampire ate my heart,a vampire knight fanfic
by yuukiXzeroXforever
Summary: yuuki and zero's relationship....zero wants wayy more then just blood now...XD
1. Chapter 1 zero wants it

A vampire ate my heart,chapter 1.

ZEEERRRROOOO! yuuki yelled,stomping out of her bedroom buttoning her shirt up,while slipping on her shoes.

yuuki: WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!!

zero: how can we be late? we live right up stairs from the said while slipping on a t-shirt.

zero yanked yuuki up and threw her over his shoulder,and started walking down the hall.

yuuki flushed and started beating on zero's back,"GEEZ!! PUT ME DOWN!!" zero laughed softly,and dropped the kicking brunette on the couch and went to the kitchen for some food,

yuuki stared at his back with soft eyes,last year when zero and her reunited at the vampire ball,so many things changed.

she realized how much she truly loved zero...but he nevered said if he loved her as well,sure they kissed but she really wanted to know how he felt...

"what are you doing?? we're gonna be late remember??" zero's voice echoed through her head.

yuuki came out of her daze and ran out the door ahead of zero"C-COME ON!!

during class zero couldn't keep his eyes off her,he stared with cold red eyes at the girl he wanted,he NEEDED...yuuki looked up long enough just to notice zero staring at her,she flushed.

"Z-zero??" she whispered at him,"are you okay?" then yuuki realized that his eyes were deep red and decided it be best to get him out of there before he hurt someone.

"u-um! ZERO NEEDS TO GO TO THE INFIRMARY!" yuuki's voice echoed through the room,"why?"

was all the teacher said,"hes got a bad cold!" yuuki smiled innocently,the teacher who took a liking to yuuki let them go.

in the infirmary.

zero pressed his face into the matress,struggling,he wanted it so bad,he needed it more then he wanted yuuki could give it to him.

"are you alright?" yuuki's sweet voice whispered into his ear,"mmhmm" zero muttered into the matress."if you need my blood...you can have it" zero's eyes went wide,all of the sudden he was on her,her hands pressed into the matress,he shut his eyes and let his tongue slide across her neck.

yuuki blushed again.

he released her hands and slid his arms around her back gripping her tightly.

yuuki rubbed his back,she wasn't scared of zero anymore,she could easily stop him now if she wanted.

he let his fangs slide into her neck and heard her gasp at the sharp pain.

he swallowed large amounts of blood,he couldn't stop himself.

then he realized that the infirmary was empty.......


	2. SOMEONE FROM THE PAST!

CHAPTER TWO! YUUKI'S POINT OF VEIW!!

yuuki found herself underneath the most gorgious man she ever saw,besides johnny depp of course XD zero leaned close to her lips,"z-zero.." before yuuki could figure out what was going on,he kissed her,deeply.

"MMHMM!!" yuuki kicked him and he tumbled over the clinic bed."YOU CREEP!!"

yuuki flushed,what was he planning on doing??? she jumped up and ran back to class,zero laid there on the floor staring at the ceiling.

ZERO'S POINT OF VEIW

dang it...i cant take this any longer he thought to himself,he sat up and looked out the window and saw a teenage girl running,she looked to be training...

he stood and walked over to the window,his eyes widened in shock "WHATTHA HECK??" he jumped out the window,....THAT GIRL!! SHE JUST DISSAPPEARED!! WHERE DID SHE GO??

he looked over at the dark corner he saw her dissappear at....and couldn't believe his eyes....

YUUKI'S POINT OF VIEW

what the heck was he gonna do?? we were alone!! geez now i cant stop blushing!!

yuuki was staring off somewhere in a daze when the bell rang.

"yuuki......yuuki....YUUKI!!!" yuuki jumped up her face red and her eyes staring at the floor."Y-YES???" silence....she looked up but when she did she couldn't beleive who was standing in front of her eyes.....

SORRY ITS SOO SHORT!!

zero: yuuki-chan dont apologize!!

yuuki(me): WHAT WHY NOT??

zero: cuz you and i both know why you couldn't write a new chapter so blame me....

yuuki: *BLUSH* Z-ZERO!! IT WAS MY FAULT!! YOU LOOKED SO SMEXY!!

zero: GEEZ!! UR SOO STUBBORN!!

YUUKI: THX FOR THE SUPPORT GUYS!!

btw try to guess who it is!! and if you get it right i'll give you a cookie!! XDXD


	3. bang bang bang goes the gun

CHAPTER THREE!!! the darkest place.

yuuki's point of veiw.

zero sliced through the air,"BANG BANG BANG" the figured dodged the bullets with ease.

"Z-ZERO!!" yuuki jumped up,pulling out a shotgun with the same mark as the one on zero's gun on it "BANG" the figured froze and for some odd reason accepted the bullets,it tumbled to the ground.

zero ran over to yuuki, throwing his arms around her,hot tears began to roll down her cheeks,"z-zero.....is that....."shhh,yuuki.......calm down" zero pressed his face into her hair.

there laying on the ground unconsious........was yuuki's younger brother.

LATER

he woke up laying in zero's bedroom,"w-what??" hikara gasped,he didn't remember barely anything,he saw a gun in his face and all of the sudden he was in the odd bedroom.

"hmm,so your awake?" yuuki's voice was calm and official,hikara shot his head in her direction,she was sitting in a dark corner of the room in a big chair with her head resting on one hand and her legs folded wearing a silk dress.

all of the sudden he jumped at her,laiding on the floor in front of her feet,looking up at her with stern eyes.....just like kaname's.

"why did you come here hikara?" yuuki whispered.."because kaname sent me" he whispered back,his eyes softening a bit.

she leaned close to him "why?" was all she could manage out. hikara's eyes fell to the floor,his face turned red..."h-he wants......" yuuki smirked while the young boys head was facing down,she was getting better at using her pureblood powers of charm."well?"she whispered into his ear.

"hikara looked into her eyes with hurt "he wants you dead........." yuuki's eyes turned blank...dead?

dead........? he wanted her dead?........................

LATER

yuuki shut the door and walked two steps before realizing who she was running into,zero.

he stared down at her with serious eyes.."he wants you dead.." zero's voice was rough.\

yuuki's eyes flew up at zero "h-how did you??..." he covered her mouth, "i heard it all"

"dont worry.......i'll handle this" zero whispered yanking out his gun and walking away,leaving yuuki to stare at his back in horror...............oh no.

authors notes!!

yuuki: yay!!

zero: WHY ARE YOU YAY-ING?? YOUR GONNA DIE!!"

yuuki: no i'm not silly!!

zero: *confused* what??

yuuki: PLEASE HANDLE IT LIKE YOU SAID YOU WOULD!!


	4. i'm sorry yuukichan

a vampire ate my heart chapter four

AUTHOR QUICK NOTES!!

yuuki-chan: HELLO!! *smile*

zero: shut up and write the goddang story!!

yuukichan: *tear tear* w-why r u being so mean zero-maka?

zero: *BLUSH* Z-ZERO-MAKA?? WHERE DID THAT COME FROM??

yuuki-chan: me silly*glomps zero*

R&R!!!

"i'm sorry yuuki-chan" yuuki whurled around to see hikara standing in front of her with sorrowful eyes. "n-no! dont be! after all its not your fault!" yuuki smiled at the little boy standing in front of her.

hikara smiled softly and stepped forward "then can i have a hug onii-chan?"

yuuki smiled and kneeled to hug him but once the boys arms were around her she felt the sharp pain in her throat.

"h....h-hikara?......" yuuki struggled trying to get away from the monster that was draining her blood.

" wrong...my name is kaname" a smile spread across the face that was now in front of hers,sure enough the face that used to be hikara's was now kanames.

he smiled bigger and revealed his glistering white teeth with drips of blood sliding down his chin,yuuki couldn't help herself she lurtched forward licking the blood away. kaname leaned forward closer to her lips.

"yuuki how could you betray me so? i loved and protected you and this is what i get?"

yuuki felt hazy,her world began spinning to fast for her to see, that last thing that she heard was two words....

" good-bye"

authors notes!

yuuki-chan : ZERO-MAKA?? WHERE ARE YOU???

zero-maka: uhhh u tell me!!!

yuuki-chan: ................

kaname: bout freaking time i'm in this stupid story!

yuuki-chan and zero-maka: HOLY FUGDE!!

kaname: what??

both once again: YOUR TALKING LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!!

kaname : R&R!!


	5. KANAMESUMA HAS BEEN BORN!

chapter five!!

AUTHOR NOTES!!

yuukichan: zero-maka tell them the good news!!

zero-maka: why dont u tell em geez!!

yuukichan: *tear* DANGIT! DO WHAT I SAY FOR ONCE!!

zero-maka: --runs away-- NO!!

CHAPTER FIVE STARTS NOW!!

"yuuki!....yuuki!....YUUKI!!"

yuuki's eyes shot open,she was lying on the floor of an almost empty room,across the room tied up was zero.....

"Z-zero!!"

"y-yuuki........i'm sorry,but you have to go with kaname"

"w-what??? your not zero! zero would never say such words!!"

zero's deep blueish silver eyes shot up at her with sorrow. yuuki flinched, how could he want her to do such a thing?? "zero....why?" "yuuki......" zero's head hit the floor as he screamed in pain."Z-ZERO!" she dashed up and ran to him,throwing her arms tightly around him. he looked up at her with sad eyes,begging for her to understand. then she noticed it.... a scar scratched over his tattoo on his neck. it was a cross with a "K" in the middle,her eyes grew wide...

"he's controling you!" she gasped, zero flinched and scream in pain again,pressing his face into her lap. "yuuki....listen to him" a evil mocking voice said behind her,she turned looking into the monsterious eyes of kaname kuran.

"he's not the one telling me to go with you" yuuki barely whispered but he heard her perfectly.

"well its his voice and his lips moving right?" he grinned,yuuki stared blankly at him.

yuuki stood,and dashed at him, he easily caught her and swung her around onto the ground still smiling. all of the sudden everything flashed...yuuki opened her eyes and froze...............

AUTHOR NOTES!!

yuukichan: ZERO-MAKA TELL THEM!!

zeromaka: noo you tell them!!

yuukichan: fine!!

zeromaka: FINE!!

kaname-suma:umm why is it that my name now has a "suma" at the end??

yuukichan: becuz it sounds cute!!

zeromaka: *furious eyes* you..think he's cute???!!!

yuukichan: N-NO!!

kaname-suma: R&R!!!


	6. Kanames heart has fallen for another!

author notesss

yuukichan: HELLO!

kanamesuma: can i tell them!?!

yuukichan: sureee why not haha

zeromaka: *upset* i hate you.....

yuukichan: *evil glare* its to make all the kanamesuma fans happy....

kanamesuma: I'M GONNA HAVE MY OWN FANFIC!!

zeromaka: *GASP* YUUKICHAN!! WHAT IS HE SAYING??!!

yuukichan: err emm i! well!! i read this awesome kaname fanfic one time and it encouraged me to write kanamesuma one!!

kanamesuma: *huggles yuukichan* I love you!!

yuukichan: err WE R BROTHER AND SISTER!! DONT FORGET IT!!

zeromaka: *kicks kanamesuma* R&R

yuuki blinked but she couldn't believe who was standing in front of her....

"Hello yuuki! its been so long since the last time we spoke!" a smiled widened across the young girls face."AOKI-CHAN?" yuuki's face went pale, in front of her stood Aoki Tsudati (my character) glimming and holding onto an unconsious kaname kuran.

"A-Aokichan??!* zero's eyes became soft and a small smile spread on his face.. aoki was like a cute little sister to him,she always loved talking to him and listening to him. not to mention she set up his and yuuki's first date.

the small girl released kanamesuma and tackled zeromaka. " ONEECHAN!!" zero blushed and smiled while yuuki ran over and joined in on the hug. "thank you Aokichan! i have no clue what he was planning to do!" yuuki's voice was just a whimper while she sqeezed the little girl. kaname leaned up grunting, "wow, your pretty fast." kaname smirked, Aokichan froze staring at him. yuuki and zero stared at the two and then exchanged looks and stared back at the frozen girl and the young smirking vampire. "Aokichan? are you alright?" yuuki asked Aokichan. Aokichan snapped out of it, jumping up onto her feet, her face flushed. kaname looked away red as well. "yuuki, you may go. i dont want to kill you any longer and something else has got my attention." zero and yuuki both had shocked faces. Aokichan grabbed the edge of zero's sleeve and rapped her other fingers around yuuki's sleeve, and nudged for them to walk. zero grabbed aokichan and threw her onto his back and took yuuki's hand. and the three left in silence... but something itched at the back of kaname's mind..... "her name is Aoki Tsudati is it?" kaname whispered to himself......

author notes!!

yuukichan: whooohoo!!!

zeromaka: wow i didn't do much in this chapter...

kanamesuma: why do i seem so weird at the end?? thats not my character!!

Aokichan: *smile* i'm glad i was apart of this chapter!!

everybody: awww!! you have to love her!!

fangirls: AHHH!! * steals aokichan*

yuukichan: WTH??!!

zeromaka: R&R


End file.
